The Wizardess and the Slayers
by patricia51
Summary: Alex Russo drops by the Dal Riata. Bo has to suddenly leave but there's time to meet a couple of her friends who are passing through town. Alex/Buffy/Faith. Sequel to "The Wizardess and the Succubus."


The Wizardess and the Slayers by patricia51

(Alex Russo drops by the Dal Riata. Bo has to suddenly leave but there's time to meet a couple of her friends who are passing through town. Alex/Buffy/Faith. Sequel to "The Wizardess and the Succubus.")

"Don't mention Juliet. Don't mention Juliet. DON'T mention Juliet," Alex Russo quietly chanted her mantra a couple more times. Satisfied that she would not make any slips she pushed open the door to the Dal Riata and entered. The door closed behind her and she looked over the crowd. Not seeing at first the person who had called her; her eyes landed on Trick behind the bar that smiled and pointed towards one corner of the room. She headed that way.

As she worked her way through the tables and patrons scattered around the room she repeated her three words a couple more times, now only in her head. It seemed like she was going overboard but it struck her as being important. After all, when you are on your way to meet two of the most powerful vampire slayers in the world it's a good idea not to bring your older brother's wife, who happens to be a vampire, into the conversation. Not that she expected they would immediately spring to their feet and rush out the door in search of Juliet but better safe than sorry.

My goodness, she had become so staid and reasonable and careful in her advanced age of going on her mid-twenties. How long ago it seemed that her unofficial motto had been "act in haste, repent at leisure" except the she rarely repented. Still, those days were long gone now along with her official motto of "Work. It's something I can do without".

She shook her head. Pay attention Alex. And now that she was close enough to see the trio seated around the corner table it became clear that a great deal of attention was due them. Individually and as a group.

First there was Bo. Most people probably didn't have fond memories and lustful thoughts about a gorgeous succubus. Alex had nothing but those. Of course those thoughts were colored a little by the fact that Bo had come within inches of completely losing control of her feeding and therefore reducing Alex to a withered, and incidentally dead, shell of herself but you take the good with the bad. The orgasms had been mind-blowing and the connection between them had been deeper than just sex. Once they had worked out Bo's problem they had become friends.

The other two she had never met before but Bo had described them enough that Alex had no trouble identifying them. On the left was the dark-haired, black clad Faith LeHayne that Bo referred to as "Fire". On the left the blonde in a short skirt, high boots and a remarkably tight blouse was no doubt Buffy Summers aka "Ice". There was no doubt they were both gorgeous and sexy. And from the way they were eyeing her Alex was pretty sure that Bo had told them some if not all of their time together.

The fourth chair was pushed out already so she dropped into it, facing Bo and with one of the slayers on either side. A glass was slid across the table. Nodding her thanks she took a sip, having learned her lesson about tossing a full glass down before finding out just how powerful the fluid might be. It was a wise precaution as the whiskey was smooth but with a kick. Excellent.

She repeated that comment aloud, studying both the glass and her table mates again. Her eyes rested briefly on Faith's cleavage, the black leather top being unzipped down half way to her navel. Very nice. They then drifted over to Buffy. Not as endowed perhaps as the dark-haired girl the blonde nevertheless had a good expanse of white skin showing since her blouse had the top three, no four, buttons undone and showed a fondness for white lace underwear.

Smiles around the table showed that her inspection had not gone unnoticed or apparently unappreciated. Grinning back Alex took a deeper swallow of her drink. As soon as her glass hit the table it was refilled.

Rather pleased with themselves already the foursome looked all around at each other. Finally Faith broke the silence.

"So Alex, we understand that your sister-in-law is a vampire."

"Bo!"

In the short time since they had met Alex had seen Bo in all sorts of moods and emotions. But this was new. She had never seen the succubus look embarrassed before.

"I'm sorry Alex," the red-faced woman replied. "I was concentrating so hard on NOT saying anything about Juliet that it just slipped out."

"Before we go any further," Alex's words were tripping over each other in her haste, "I need to explain that Juliet is not your typical vampire."

"It's alright," Buffy covered Alex's right hand with her left in reassurance. "Bo went on to explain everything. Your brother's wife is not the first vampire with a soul that we've run across although we were rather astounded to find that the two of them have had four children. That is really unusual. And all human?"

"Allegedly so," admitted Alex, remembering the first time she had baby-sat all four. "Little hellions is more like it."

The trio all burst out laughing at that glum remark.

"Well that settles it," Faith concluded merrily. "Rest assured we will not be hunting down Juliet. With the activation of all the potential Slayers last year though she might keep a low profile. The world is rapidly running out of vampires and we d hate to see some bored newbie aching for her first kill to get carried away before she finds out the true story."

"She's pretty safe. My brother is Headmaster of WizTech, a school for young Wizards. Not only is it safely in another dimension but nearly the entire student body thinks of her as a mom-away-from-home and would protect her. Besides my brother Justin is one of the most powerful Wizards alive and you would only get to her over his dead body."

"Okay," Bo clapped her hands for attention. "Enough shop talk." A rapidly growing wicked look was in her eyes. "I planned this little get-together so we could all become acquainted better, in the best fashion possible of course."

"Of course," Alex replied. The devil dancing Bo's eyes was matched by one in hers. In fact it was matched by all three, now watching expectantly at the sexy Succubus.

"So I propose..."

Whatever Bo was going to propose had to wait as a ring tone sounded and she dug her phone out of her hip pocket. "What does he want?" she muttered before accepting the call. "Yes Dyson?"

The call that took place was short-lived. Bo's replies to whatever was being said at the other end were limited to "Uh-huh" and Crap". Finally she ended with "I'll be right there." She put her phone back as she rose. "I'm sorry. Tamsin is on the warpath again."

"Enough said," Buffy sighed. "Try to catch up with us latter. You know where we'll be."

"I do." Bo waved to her grandfather, indicating the bill should go on her tab. She kissed al three other girls and headed for the door.

"Who's Dyson? Who's Tamsin? And where will you all be?" asked Alex plaintively.

"Dyson," explained Buffy. "Is a Light Fae wolf shape shifter who is a detective on the police force here. He had Bo have been known to go at it hard and heavy but they are also the closest of friends. Dyson watches out for crimes against the Fae so he's looked on favorably by both Light and Dark Fae generally, although the later are a little suspicious of how close he is to Bo."

Faith picked up the thread. "Contrary to popular belief Buffy and I are not always exclusive nor are we one-way. He's quite the hottie and we were discussing with Bo the possibility of tripping him up, one at a time or together. Of course now we'll wait for another opportunity."

"And Tamsin," Buffy took over, "is a Valkyrie, with all that implies. She tends to be moody and when she is she can be easily detonated and the resulting destruction is awe-inspiring. Even from us and we sank an entire town once. With help. Usually Dyson can keep her calm when she's upset but if it's really bad Bo has to step in. On the other hand she's very good to have in your corner in a fight, she's a loyal friend and very, VERY sexy." Smiles from both Slayers indicated pleasant memories had been brought back of just how sexy the Valkyrie could be.

"As for where we will be," Faith smiled and the earlier devil was back in her eyes and in that smile as she pushed her chair back. Buffy was following suit. "We will be with you." Firm hands hinting at the incredible strength that Bo had told Alex the pair was capable of lifted her from her chair. "And the three of us will be in the King-size bed in our hotel suite."

Alex searched her mind for any reasonable objection. Finding none she simply shrugged and smiled.

"Sounds great to me."

Walking had never been one of Alex's favorite exercises. Okay so there were no exercises that could fall under the heading of "favorite" but she had come to grudgingly accept that she needed to work out occasionally to keep her rear end from spreading. Why no one had come up with a spell for that she couldn't understand. In the meantime she was enjoying herself. Much of the time her eyes were riveted on Faith, especially enjoying how the dark haired girl's ass moved in the skin tight black leather. And when they climbed a set of stairs Alex found herself in a position look up Buffy's skirt and enjoy the long shapely legs there. Incidentally she was able to see the blonde's taste in skimpy lace underwear didn't end with bras.

Besides, there was touching. A lot of touching. Alex had jumped a little the first time Faith's wandering fingers and slipped up her side to brush the side of her breast but by the time Buffy walked closed enough to rest her hand on the Wizardess's butt long enough to squeeze the only reaction was to get more turned on. By the time they crowded into an elevator at the hotel where the Slayers were staying all three of them were squirming wildly.

In amongst the squirms Alex managed to realize several things. First they had ended up in an elevator that ran up the side of the building rather than in the central core. Second, said elevator was glass walled, providing a fine view of the city as dusk crept over it. Third, the light inside probably allowed anyone who looked closely to see the three of them. And all of that mattered only because Faith and Buffy had pinned her between them and were working the top of her dress down and the hem of that same dress up. It was fair to notice that Buffy's skirt was hiked up as well and that Alex herself had unzipped Faith's top, proving to her satisfaction that the dark haired Slayer had skipped a bra. Then she forgot all about who might could see the show in the sky.

Faith had pushed her bra as well as her dress top down so she was easily able to cup Alex's breasts and tease the nipples with her fingers. Buffy was humping against her ass and both pairs of panties were rapidly becoming soaked as the blonde ground against her. Additionally somehow Buffy had worked one hand between them and slipped a finger through Alex s wet curls and inside of her. The heel of that hand was then in perfect position to rub her clit, the panties there really no barrier at all anymore.

How the blonde girl did it Alex couldn't imagine but somehow she had managed to open Faith's leather pants. As the dark-haired girl began to thrust with her hips Alex could now be sure why she hadn't observed any panty lines when she was checking out, okay drooling over, Faith's ass. There weren't any. And Buffy s hand was now rubbing both of the other girls as all of them ground against each other for all they were worth.

Alex was feeling somewhat left out, at least as far as taking an active role in their free open-to-the-city live show. Catching a glazed view of Faith's bouncing breasts she managed to twist her head enough to try to swallow one in her open mouth. Since it kept slipping out due to their gyrations she finally held on by grabbing the dark nipple in her teeth. Since Faith's "Oh God YES!" seemed to indicate approval she tightened her hold. A lot.

Just as all three of them reached their first climax the elevator stopped and the door opened. Fortunately it turned out to be the floor that was their destination. Not so fortunately the hallway was occupied.

Amazingly the distinguished looking older man standing by one of the only two doors that led to rooms on this floor didn't do anything more at first than to lift one eyebrow at the sight of three partially naked young women so entangled together they could only stumble out of the elevator. He simply surveyed the scene in front of him, took off his wire rimmed glasses and polished them before giving a heartfelt sigh.

Neither Buffy nor Faith looked abashed. Instead they both sighed themselves. Without making the slightest attempt to cover up they simply pulled Alex along with them, making what Alex decided was the most unusual introduction she had ever been involved it simply because the current situation aside the words themselves sounded so normal.

"Alex this is Rupert Giles, head of the Watchers' Council of Britain. Giles this is Alex Russo, a curator for the Metropolitan Museum of Art and incidentally an extremely talented and powerful Wizardess."

Automatically Alex mumbled "Pleased to meet you" even as Giles gave a short courtly bow and murmured "An honor". He immediately switched his attention back to the Slayers.

"I need to have a word with you two."

"Giles I love you like a father as you know but you can have all the words you want with us in an hour or so." With that pronouncement by Buffy the trio continued on, through the already open door on the right leading in to a suite. Still not slowing the veered left into a bedroom. Faith kicked the door closed behind them and Buffy turned the lock.

Demonstrating that this was not a new activity for any of them clothing went flying as they headed for the promised king-size bed. Alex found herself stretched out in the middle of the bed. Her ankles were seized and Buffy spread her legs apart before leaning forward and burying her face in Alex.

"Yea," Faith nodded approvingly. "Enough foreplay." Suiting her actions to her words she climbed on the bed, straddled Alex and proceeded to sit down on the curator's face. "Eat."

Alex was already doing just that. Her head tipped back she was already lapping furiously at Faith's shaved and wide open slit. As furious in fact as the tongue lashing that Buffy was giving her. The blonde slid her hands under Alex and had firmly gripped her tight ass. Alex responded by sliding her legs on to Buffy's back, crossing her ankles and trapping the blonde's lips and mouth right where they both wanted them to be.

Faith shifted her body and Alex found that her arms had been freed. Her hands slid up the dark-haired woman's body until they found and covered two breasts that seemed to be designed with hand size in mind. The New Yorker squeezed gently and rubbed her palms against two very hard points. Faith gave a moan of pleasure, braced her own hands on her hips and began to really ride Alex's face, her body sliding back and forth.

It wasn't the first time that Alex wished she had devised a spell that would allow her to breathe through her ears. She had never tried to come up with one though; fully aware that her track record with original spells was littered with unforeseen errors and unexpected and unwelcome results. And she really hesitated to ask Justin to come up with a spell. He really was pretty straight laced.

In the meantime she was enjoying herself. All she had to do was flatten her tongue and let Faith do the work. And the dark haired Slayer was enthusiastic about her work. Almost as much as Buffy was tongue lashing Alex. When the blonde slipped two fingers inside of Alex and began to pump them while her tongue concentrated on the Wizardess's clit Alex couldn't hold back anymore. She drove her own tongue up into Faith and tightened her grip on her breasts. So Faith exploded as well and really tried to suffocate Alex and possibly break her tongue off as a permanent fixture in her.

No time was offered to recover. The moment Faith got off Alex the young Wizardess grabbed Buffy. She pulled the blonde to the middle of the bed and rolled her on to her back. Lifting Buffy's right leg to rest on her shoulder Alex slid between tghe4 now wide open legs and scissored the other girl. From the soaking blonde curls that met her own darker ones it was obvious that Buffy had been letting her fingers pleasure herself while she had been devouring Alex.

As Alex ground wildly against Buffy Faith shrugged, grinned and then proceeded to sit down on Buffy's face. She reached out and took possession of Alex's breasts. The Wizardess managed to do the same to the dark haired Slayer and they kissed deeply. The trio seemed to come all together at once but kept on going until a second orgasm left them all three sprawled on the bed unable to do anything but try to calm down for some time. The three women cuddled together with Alex comfortably placed between the two Slayers. After they caught their breath Buffy chuckled.

"I see they replaced the table," she remarked, nodding towards an item of furniture against the wall.

"Well they could hardly repair it could they? Buffy asked reasonably.

Seeing the interest on Alex's face Faith went on to explain. "It was the night we spent here with Bo and Tamsin. The Valkyrie had Buffy bent over the previous table over there and was pounding her with a strapon. I had gone to get a vibrator to use on Bo but when I saw that sight I got a dildo out of our toy bag and lubed it. As I walked by I had the perfect opportunity to stick most of it up Tamsin's ass. She went crazy and that was the end of the table."

"And nearly the end of me," added Buffy, who never-the-less was smiling with the memory. She sighed. "Okay, enough happy thoughts. We better see what Giles wants."

Nodding her agreement Faith got up along with Buffy. The pair dressed almost as quickly as they had disrobed, although that sight wasn't as exciting as the first had been. Buffy leaned over and kissed Alex gently.

"Go on to sleep. We'll be back."

Alex was too tired to nod. She simply closed her eyes. When she opened them daylight was streaming through a gap in the drapes. She sat up and looked around. She was alone in the bed. She listened. No sound of voices. When she threw back the covers and sat up she saw a piece of hotel stationary propped up on the nightstand.

"Hey sexy," the paper read. "Sorry to leave you alone but we have an emergency with an old friend in LA. The room is paid up through the weekend and you're welcome to stay here. By the way, Bo tells us that she'll be dealing with some things for the next few days but those don't involve Tamsin and the three of us have set you two up. Meet her at the Dal tonight at 8. Have fun. Good luck!"

In a different handwriting a final thought was scrawled.

"You'll need it."

Alex figured she probably would. Good.

(The End)


End file.
